Patent Document 1 relates to a service system in which an operator searches for a destination on behalf of a user of a mobile phone. Specifically, when an application named “EZ Koban” is started on a display screen of a mobile phone 1, the mobile phone 1 acquires a current position of the mobile phone 1 from a GPS apparatus 3 (FIG. 4). Next, the application is interrupted and a call is made by the mobile phone 1 to a service center of an operator (FIG. 4). In a telephone conversation with the user via the mobile phone 1, the operator orally confirms a destination of the user. The operator searches for map information from a current position of the mobile phone 1 to a destination and registers the map information in an EZ Koban server 4 (FIG. 5). The user of the mobile phone 1 ends the telephone conversation with the operator, restarts the application with the mobile phone 1, and accesses the EZ Koban server 4 to acquire the map information (FIG. 6).
However, the background art described above conceivably requires further improvement.